People have watched video content on televisions and other audio-visual devices for decades. They have also used gaming systems, personal computers, handheld devices, and other devices to enjoy interactive content. They often have questions about places, people, and things' appearing as the video content is displayed, and about the music they hear. Databases containing information about the content such as the actors in a scene or the music being played already exist and provide users with the ability to learn more.
The existing database solutions provide information about elements appearing in a movie or scene, but only in a very general way. A person curious about a scene element can obtain information about the scene and hope that the information mentions the scene element in which the person is interested. Systems and methods that provide people with the ability to select a specific scene element and to obtain information about only that element are needed.